


Of First Dates and Snowflakes

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which, it snows, but Yifan and Junmyeon are not complaining about it because today is their first date.





	Of First Dates and Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> the events of this fic are set in 2011. Junmyeon is 20 years old while Yifan is 21 years old.

Honestly, Junmyeon didn’t think Yifan was serious. Or else he wouldn’t be here on a cold January afternoon shivering his ass off in front of the Art Department, which is an impressive brick building that he had never actually entered himself, only passed by multiple times. He is outside waiting for Wu Yifan. It’s their first date today, and Junmyeon, (like the over eager loser that he is) is thirty minutes too early. He is currently shuffling from one feet to another, wondering if he should text Yifan he’s already here or not. He doesn’t want to let Yifan know that his nervous—and excited—ass couldn’t stay still in his room.

He pulls out his phone and his finger hover over the keypad as he chews his lips. He looks up, his eyes raking over the brick façade, wondering which could be Yifan’s class when one window slides open on the third floor and someone chucks _fire_ out of it.

Junmyeon yelps and takes a step back even though the heap of papers on fire—now that Junmyeon can see properly—lands a few feet from him. The fire hits the light layer of snow and sizzles for a few seconds before going out. Junmyeon stares at it, watching the melted snow mix with the burnt pieces and turn a sooty black. He has to snap his attention away from the ground though when he hears someone shout, “Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon looks up again and his eyes widen when he sees Yifan poking his head out of the window from wherein the aflame hubris fell from. Yifan’s face breaks into his trademark gummy smile and Junmyeon feels his heart skipping a beat as he waves his hand. Yifan jerks back and his head disappears, another head replacing it, and then another. The two students wave at Junmyeon as well, and he waves back, kind of confused.

A few minutes later, the door to the building creaks open and Junmyeon again gets startled. Yifan steps out of it, heaving as he skids to a halt in front of Junmyeon, who takes a few steps back tentatively, lest Yifan crashes against him. Junmyeon cannot help but smile when Yifan doubles over, his hands on his knees as he pants. Yifan puts his forefinger up as he tries to catch his breath; he swallows and looks up at Junmyeon. He smiles again and says, “You are here early.”

Junmyeon gulps and lies, “Uh, class finished early. I thought, I mean…” He bites his lower lip and looks to the side, his brain scrambling for a better excuse because he didn’t have any afternoon classes today and he was doing nothing in his room but panic about this date. Inspiration finds him, however, as he points at the black spot on the fire and asks, “What was that about?”

Yifan straightens up and laughs when he looks over where Junmyeon is pointing. He scratches the back of his head and answers, “That is what Yongguk’s masterpiece could have been. He is my classmate and he is into caricature, and our current project is nowhere near his level of comfort, so he decided to burn his efforts.” He looks up and sure enough, he finds Yongguk and Jiho grinning down at them. Yifan feels his face burning when Jiho wiggles his eyebrows—he did tell them about his date with Junmyeon. “The one with the piercing is Yongguk, and the other one with more piercings and crazy hair colour is Jiho.”

Junmyeon looks up back again and smiles at them. Both guys smile back at him, and he understands Yongguk is the one with gummy smile and Jiho is the one with the vivid orange hair. He glances at Yifan and laughs, “Is that a requirement for your class?” When Yifan throws him a confused glance, Junmyeon explains, pointing at Yifan’s ears, “Piercings?”

Yifan touches his lobe and laughs as he looks down at Junmyeon. The shorter male is dressed in multiple layers, which somehow makes him more diminutive and Yifan has the strongest urge to coo at him, but one doesn’t coo at adult males they have only met once before. Junmyeon has a yellow knitted cap on his head and a white scarf wrapped around his neck. His pale skin is flushed pink and his nose looks especially red, and Yifan realises he _wants_ to squish him. He coughs and looks away; he scratches his neck again as he says, “Uh, actually, we can go now. I am done for the day, and you look like you need something warm.”

Junmyeon smiles as he touches his cold nose, “Possibly.” He waves his hand at Yifan, “You are not only wearing that, are you?”

Yifan looks down at his chest and scoffs when he sees that in his haste he had forgotten to wear his heavier jacket. He feels the cold and he shakes his head. He tugs at Junmyeon’s sleeve and tilts his head to the side. “Come inside, it is warmer. I will go get my jacket and stuff.”

Yifan removes his hand from his sleeve and they both shuffle inside the art department. The lobby is warm and much more presentable than Junmyeon’s department. At least they have nice black couches, not like the plastic vomit green chairs Junmyeon is accustomed to. There are many artworks hanging on the wall and Junmyeon is staring at them. Yifan says, “You stay here, I will be right back.” Junmyeon nods and sees Yifan jog towards the elevators.

As Yifan grabs his things, Junmyeon ambles along the lobby wall, looking at the artwork, which is a mishmash of paintings, caricature, designs, sketches and sculptures. He spots a satirical political sketch by one Bang Yongguk and he wonders if that is Yifan’s friend. He also spots a work by Yifan, which is a mixed medium painting of a snowy day, and Junmyeon gasps.

Yifan had used charcoal and a monochromatic blue palette to etch the university grounds during the colder months. It is simple, but at closer glance, Junmyeon can see the smallest details, like snowflakes on the bare branches and the small bird roosting on another tree. Junmyeon is so enthralled at the piece, he doesn’t even hear the footsteps behind him, and is startled when he hears someone say, “Took me a month to finish.”

Junmyeon turns back and finds Yifan smiling at him. The taller adds, “I wanted to name it Winter Sonata, but my friends told me not to because I might get sued.”

Junmyeon chuckles, “It was a good show though. And you are very talented.”

Yifan waves the compliment off though spots of colour appear on his cheeks, “Eh, thanks.” He zips up his jacket and starts walking towards the door. “My mother was obsessed with the show.”

Junmyeon lingers back a little, smiling at the painting. He catches up to Yifan anyway and asks, now that he realises, “Say, you took less time to get to your class and back. Your elevators are better than ours.”

Yifan huffs, “Nah, I ran all the way the first time.”

Junmyeon feels his face warming up when he understands that Yifan took the stairs for him. Their eyes meet and they both look away, their faces red. They are standing back on the snow again and Yifan asks, “So, will a café be okay?”

Junmyeon nods. “I don’t mind, anywhere is cool with me.”

 

They end up at a café that Junmyeon had seen before but never stepped in. Yifan opens the door for him, and Junmyeon smiles into his scarf. However, Junmyeon is taken aback when he finds Yongguk—or someone that looks _exactly_ like him—greet Yifan. His look of surprise is noted by both the doppelganger and Yifan, and the latter explains, “They are twins, Junmyeon meet Yongnam.”

Introductions done, Junmyeon learns Yongnam works here and they are ushered to a seat. Yifan orders hot chocolates for them both since he commented that Junmyeon looked like he might need it. Junmyeon didn’t deny, he is _cold._

Junmyeon picks up the salt shaker, which is shaped like a chess piece, and says, “I, I am still very sorry for your jacket.”

Yifan smiles; they did start texting each other due to the incident during Christmas, and Yifan supposes it was sort of backhand, this date…

_Yifan isn’t surprised to see Junmyeon’s name flashing on his screen; they have been texting, arguing over dry cleaning expenses. He picks up the call and the first thing the other man says is, “Listen, I ruined your jacket! Please let me pay!”_

_Yifan shakes his head and grins, “Absolutely not. It wasn’t your fault.”_

_“Bu—I feel awful.” For some reason, Yifan could almost see Junmyeon pouting._

_Yifan’s grin gets bigger and Luhan, who’s in the room, throws him a look. “If you feel awful, there is something you can do…” He sees Luhan raising an eyebrow._

_“What?”_

_Yifan gulps, collects all his courage and blurts out, “Go out with me!” Luhan cackles and Yifan throws a glare at his direction._

_There is silence on the other end and Yifan thinks he went too far; he is about to brush it off as a joke when Junmyeon whispers, “Okay.”_

_Good thing Yifan was already seated, because he almost drops his phone. But he composes himself and smiles, “Awesome.” Junmyeon’s soft chuckle on the other end leaves him slightly breathless._

_The call ends soon after, with promises to text details later on Yifan’s part, and Luhan comments, “Wow, that was painful to watch.” Yifan throws a cushion at him._

Yifan returns to the present and cupping his chin, his elbow on the table, he says, “Don’t worry about that. It gave me the perfect excuse to see you again.”

Junmyeon knows his face is red due to how warm his entire body feels as he glances at Yifan and says, “Well, I was hoping to see you again too.”

Yifan won’t lie, his face is hurting from smiling so much, but he can’t stop smiling either because a bashful Junmyeon is _too_ cute and his heart is doing strange flippy-floppy things. Their hot chocolate arrives and Yongnam grins down at them; he even places heart-shaped sugar cookies, “on the house” and skips away. Yifan feels the tips of his ears burn and when he looks at Junmyeon, he finds the younger trying to burrow his face into the scarf around his neck, his cheeks tinted a delicate pink.

Junmyeon takes off his gloves and wraps them around the hot ceramic mug. The drink looks fantastic and it smells amazing. He picks up a spoon to scoop some of the whipped cream from the top. He doesn’t know Yifan is staring at him, and slowly dying because the older can’t believe anyone above ten years old can be this adorable.

Yifan can’t handle it; Junmyeon has tiny hands (but then again every hand is tinier than his) and the way he eats the whipped cream is doing things to his heart again. Also, Yifan notices the mole on the right side of his lips and his cheeks look like they never completely got rid of the baby fat post puberty. Watching him under the light makes Yifan realize that his companion is far more good-looking than he remembers. Suddenly, he gets hyper aware of the fact that he hasn’t washed his hair in the last five days. He tugs the skull cap he is wearing harder on his head and hopes Junmyeon doesn’t notice.

Junmyeon soon asks about his masters degree, and their conversation starts from that and then moves onto popular culture, literature and more art. Yifan is delighted to know that Junmyeon’s hobby is writing, and has written for the college newsletter. Yifan is shocked when he learns something. He points at Junmyeon and his eyes widen, “You are Suho? You were the one who wrote that article about rice cakes and New Year? It was brilliant! I loved how you took something so mundane and made it magical.”

Junmyeon’s entire body is warm at the praise. He ducks his head and Yifan finds Yongnam and asks for another hot chocolate for Junmyeon, who is about to refuse but Yifan quickly intercepts, “No, no, you deserve all the hot chocolates. I made you wait, and now I learn that you are my favourite columnist!”

Yifan hasn’t finished his drink, but Junmyeon’s arrives and the latter mutters, “Thank you.”

Yifan breaks a cookie and grins, “So, do you ever maybe want to publish your own book?”

Junmyeon wraps his hands around his second mug and smiles, gazing outside the window, and Yifan nearly chokes on the cookie when he notes the gentle way Junmyeon is staring at the falling snow outside. The younger says, “I do want to publish one day.”

“Cool, what genre?” Yifan finds himself asking.

Junmyeon looks back at him and his eyes crinkle some more and his cheeks lift up as he replies, “Children’s fiction actually, though I am aware it is the hardest genre to write in.”

Yifan leans forward on the table. “I am sure you will manage, and hey, if you ever do get to it and ever need illustrations, you can always come to me.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “I will remember it.”

“I might even give you a discount.”

Junmyeon chuckles again, “I am going to hold you to that!” He licks his lips after taking a small sip. Yifan was right, the two cups of hot chocolate did warm him up nicely. He puts the cup down and says, “And what about you? What is your ultimate life goal?”

“I really don’t have one? I haven’t planned that far, really,” Yifan shrugs. He sees a faint scowl mar Junmyeon’s face before disappearing. Yifan scrambles to explain, “I don’t care about what is going to come next, I rather live now, you know?”

Junmyeon smiles though he struggles to understand, but he guesses to each their own. He picks up the cookie that Yifan had taken a part of and pops it into his mouth. Yifan keeps talking, “I just love art so much. I have always been surrounded by it, my mom painted as a hobby and I would sit in her lap and eventually get covered in oil paint, which wouldn’t budge without turpentine. And my grandmother was an artist too, well sort of? She was a cartographer, and damn, even at eighty, she can draw the straightest line without a ruler!”

Junmyeon widens his eyes at that bit. “Without a ruler? I can’t even draw straight _with_ a ruler!”

Yifan laughs, “I can relate!”

Soon, they end up talking about their families and Yifan learns Junmyeon has a half-brother while Yifan has a half-sister, and they both laugh when they see they have this in common. Junmyeon says, “Seokjin is a year younger than me, and he is in culinary school. He can cook like a masterchef while I struggle with even boiling water!”

Yifan knocks his head back and laughs. He adds, “My sister is eight years younger than me and way too loud, and talkative. She lives with my mom and my step-dad in Canada.”

They talk some more about their lives, and soon, without them realising, three hours go by and both find it hard to leave, even though Yifan still has to finish his project and Junmyeon too needs to study for a test. But, responsibilities beckon and they split the bill, and step out of the café. It is still snowing and walking out of the warm interiors into the frigid evening makes them both shiver. Unconsciously, they huddle close together.

They walk towards the nearest bus stop and Yifan plans to head back to the college while Junmyeon plans to go back home. As they wait for Junmyeon’s bus, they talk some more, almost leaning into each other. The bus stop is a meagre shelter against the snow, but none of them mind, their conversation still flowing as smoothly as it did before.

Junmyeon finishes a story about Chanyeol, “…And then, the idiot that he is, didn’t even realise Baekhee was standing right behind him.” Yifan doubles over in laughter as Junmyeon recounts the time Chanyeol blurted out how much he liked Baekhee in front of Junmyeon without knowing that Baekhee was right there behind him with a shit-eating grin on her face.

Yifan straightens and Junmyeon notices the bus is approaching. Yifan too notices it and he looks down at Junmyeon, who says, “Can, can…”

“Hold up,” Yifan suddenly says. He raises his hand and brushes a finger over his cheek. Junmyeon’s eyes widen and inhales shakily at the sudden touch, which isn’t unpleasant at all. “A snowflake.” Junmyeon looks down on Yifan’s gloved pointer finger to see a perfect snow crystal on it. “So pretty,” Yifan whispers, but his gaze flickers at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon hears it and sees the surreptitious glance thrown at him. He feels his face warming up again and he smiles into the scarf around his neck. The bus screeches to a halt at the stop and Junmyeon looks at it, and when he looks back at Yifan again, the taller grabs his wrist and says, “Will I see you again?”

Junmyeon smiles; he was about to ask the same. The door to the bus whooshes open and Junmyeon grins as he walks backward to it, “Of course you will.” He steps on the bus and waves at Yifan, “I had a nice time!”

Yifan shouts, even though the doors close. “I had a nice time too!” But at Junmyeon’s huge grin and excited waving, he knows Junmyeon knows what he said. It fills him with giddiness and as the bus leaves, and as he walks back to the college, Yifan can’t stop smiling.

He cannot wait to see Junmyeon again. And on the bus, as Junmyeon plops down on a seat, he can’t stop smiling either.


End file.
